Obsession
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Elle est pas normale et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Elle aime quelqu'un, mais aimer cette personne fait d'elle quelqu'un d'encore moins normale.


Hey, Hey ! Me revoilà !

Disclaimer : En même temps, je serais pas sur ce site si tout était à moi, hum…Tout est à Square Enix.

Rating : K+, j'avoue, je suis pas sûre là xD

Note : Ce n'est pas vraiment un Nam/Kairi, mais il faut lire pour comprendre. Kairi n'étant que sous entendu. Vous remarquerais également qu'une partie de cet OS est basé sur le thème de l'homophobie. Enjoy !

OS entièrement dédié à ma sœur qui, encore une fois, ma prêté main forte pour corriger cet OS (j'aime bien le faire avec elle de temps à autre, tout de même ! xD) et Tamura-sama. Pourquoi ? Pour la remercier de toutes les belles rev' qu'elle me laisse, et ça lui fera peut-être tellement plaisir qu'elle mettra la suite de « Dieu est mort » en ligne. *SBAF*

Bonne lecture !

P-.S : C'est du point de vu de Namine, au cas ou…

OoO

Elle s'attache et ça a quelque chose de douloureux. Et à chaque fois qu'elle la voit ailleurs, quelque chose en elle se brise un peu plus. Toujours plus.

Quelque chose se déchire. C'est lent, ça fait horriblement mal. C'est trop lent, et parfois, elle souhaiterait qu'un coup sec l'achève. Un coup rapide qu'elle aurait à peine le temps de sentir, qui finirait de briser son être. Et peut-être qu'enfin, son âme serait en paix. Peut-être qu'enfin, son cœur arrêtera de faire des siennes et peut-être qu'enfin, elle pourra vivre, elle pourra vivre sans cette angoisse perpétuelle car elle sait, elle sait que ce qui oppresse sa cage thoracique, ce qui l'empêche de respirer, c'est cette angoisse qui refuse de s'en aller. C'est cette fichue angoisse qui reste bloquée, qui attend qu'elle se brise.

Elle aime, elle aime, elle l'aime à en crever et elle peut rien arrêter –elle contrôle rien- rien de ses émotions –ses émotions qui n'en sont pas- elle en est sûre, mais elle l'aime, elle l'aime et c'est irréaliste pourtant –mais c'est tellement normal- et elle l'aime, juste, comme ça, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle l'a vue, une fois, depuis elle l'aime, et elle l'aime et toujours un peu plus, à chaque regard, chaque geste. C'est stupide, irraisonné, ce sentiment n'a pas sa place, c'est comme une illusion et il faut que ça s'en aille avant que ça finisse par devenir irréparable.

Irréparable ? Tsh, quelle sotte ! Ca l'est déjà, et elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte et elle en paie les conséquences. Les conséquences d'un sentiment qui n'aurait pas dû voir le jour, du moins, pas au plus profond de son cœur, ça devrait pas lui retourner les tripes et l'estomac, l'empêcher de respirer, à la limite de l'empêcher de vivre. Ca devrait pas la déchirer de l'intérieur comme ça le fait, et c'est pas normal. C'est pas normal, et de toute façon, elle sait qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Ca veut dire quoi « normale ? ». Ca veut dire rentrer dans un moule, et ce sera jamais son cas, elle est trop différente. Elle n'est _pas_ normale.

Elle l'aime et ça brûle – _je l'aime, je l'aime et ça brule_- Ca retentit, encore toujours. Ca repart –_mais ça revient_- parce que c'est inévitable. Parce que c'est là, parce que c'est encré, parce qu'_elle_ est encrée. _Parce que c'est encré en moi, j'y repense et j'y repenserai toujours jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable existence. C'est le prix à payer, c'est le prix à payer et c'est inévitable, essayer, qu'est ce que je dis ? Rien que penser qu'il est possible d'en échapper est une douce illusion. _Une si belle chimère.

Alors elle marche, elle marche en espérant oublier. Elle marche toujours –et encore- mais c'est là. Elle oublie pas. Et l'image revient, l'image de la personne qu'elle aime, l'image de la personne qui ne l'aime pas, mais qui l'adore, mais qui en aime un autre quand même parce que jamais cette personne sera capable de l'aimer comme elle l'aime. Peut-être parce que c'est pas normal. Peut-être que c'est ça. Peut-être que non, elle sait pas. Elle sait pas et elle est bloquée dans cette ignorance. C'est fou, qu'elle se dit, c'est fou, _c'est incroyable à quel point je sers à rien. _

Elle marche et la pluie tape. Elle mouille aussi. C'est normal que la pluie mouille, c'est normal, mais est-ce que des gens se sont déjà posé la question de pourquoi c'est normal, et pourquoi la pluie ça mouille à la fin ? Et personne lui répondra, personne ne pensera à lui répondre comme elle ne pensera pas à poser la question. Parce que ça leur semblent tellement normal, tellement logique qu'ils se posent plus vraiment de questions. Plus de « pourquoi ? » ni de « comment ? » parce que c'est comme ça, c'est l'ordre des choses.

« Pourquoi c'est aux garçons d'aimer les filles ? Pourquoi je peux pas l'aimer ? Pourquoi je suis pas normale ? »

Les questions sont là, elles restent, le nombre de fois où elle les chassera n'a pas d'importance. Ce sont _ses _questions, et rien que pour ça, elles resteront. Cherche toujours, elle les trouvera toujours tapies dans un coin. Les doutes, les remords seront aussi là, en fidèles compagnons. Elle doute sur plein de choses, mais il y a quand même des choses qui sont sûre, quelques unes, ou peut-être pas.

Elle marche sous la pluie, là, celle qui est rageante, celle qui plaque ses cheveux sur sa tête, sur son front. Elle a mal, elle a mal à en crever. Elle est sûre de ça et quelque part, elle se dit, au fond, que c'est déjà pas si mal. Mais même avec ces certitudes, même avec ça, elle souffre.

Alors elle marche, elle marche toujours. Peut-être qu'elle s'est arrêtée, peut-être qu'elle court. Elle a l'impression de courir, elle est essoufflée. Elle n'a plus la force de continuer, pourtant, pourtant ses jambes continuent de bouger, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Peut-être qu'elle est assise, mais pour le moment, sa certitude, c'est qu'elle court. Toujours plus loin, pour trouver plus de réponses, pour rajouter des questions qui n'en auront pas. Courir vers ce qui a l'air moins cruel. Vers un ailleurs qui ferait moins mal, parce que peut-être que, dans cette ailleurs, elle pourrait aimer, elle pourrait aimer et ce, sans frontière.

Elle finit par s'asseoir, ça finit de la convaincre qu'elle a bien couru. Elle regarde devant elle. Il y a un lac, un pont –peut-être – il y a de la brume, beaucoup, et elle a du mal à distinguer ce qui l'entoure. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Si ?

Elle sent l'herbe, sous ses doigts, sous ses fesses. De l'herbe humide et c'est agréable, même si elle risque de se faire piquer par des bestioles. Parce que même si elle se fait piquer, ça ne changera pas. Ca ne changera rien à sa douleur, ca ne changera rien à la vue qui est belle, encore plus avec la pluie, encore plus avec la brume. C'est magique, effrayant et dans un sens, c'est stupide.

Elle a mal, elle est triste. Elle ne sait pas comment faire, parce qu'elle aime. Elle aime quelqu'un, et c'est beau l'amour. C'est beau, c'est très beau qu'on vous dira. Pourtant, elle, elle souffre parce qu'elle a pas le droit d'aimer. Elle aime quelqu'un qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'aimer plus qu'en amie. Pas plus parce que les gens, ils voient mal ça. Elle a pas le droit, car sinon, elle serait encore plus anormale. Les gens la détesteraient encore plus et ça lui fait peur. Ca lui fait d'autant plus peur que son père a encore insulté des gens qui s'aimaient. Des garçons qui n'aimaient pas des filles.

Elle, elle n'est pas normale –c'est ce qu'on lui dirait, si on savait qu'elle aime pas un garçon- et elle le sera à jamais. Et elle en crève, elle en crève de chagrin, de douleur, et elle en crève de ne pas avoir le droit d'exister. Parce que c'est réservé aux gens du moule, parce que même si un jour, la personne qu'elle aime l'aimait en retour, même si elles s'aimaient vraiment, elles souffriraient tout autant parce que les gens, ils sont allergiques au bonheur.

Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, elle est au bord du lac et elle penche. Elle penche tantôt devant, tantôt derrière. Parce qu'il y a de l'espoir, parce qu'il reste une chance, peut-être, qu'il faut tenter, essayer, d'attraper même si c'est dur, difficile et que ça fait encore plus mal. Parce qu'il y a la libération, parce qu'il y a la peur d'avoir encore plus mal et d'être déçue. Parce qu'elle a trop espéré et que c'est plus douloureux qu'autre chose.

Il y a un hurlement –mais c'est lointain- il y a le bruit d'une ambulance – un bruit strident mais qui est encore plus éloigné que le hurlement. Il y a des pleurs, peut-être, elle n'est pas sûre. Elle sourit, elle pense. Elle ne sait pas et à la fin elle s'en contrefiche. Il y a d'autres bruits qu'elle ne reconnait pas, il y a du blanc partout, partout, mais elle s'en fiche parce que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'ils en pensent …

Elle aura aimé à en crever.

OoO

Note de fin : Même si la phrase de fin pourrait le laisser penser, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Namine. A l'hôpital, au paradis ?


End file.
